


To Infinity and Beyond

by TsundereShipper



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst and Humor, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, For Science!, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereShipper/pseuds/TsundereShipper
Summary: After getting kicked out of the Centropolis Weapons Shop Precis and Leon do some unexpected bonding as they reflect on all the events that led up to here.





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> My very first NotPrimeTime entry, I hope my receiver enjoys this! I had a lot of fun writing this and it was pleasure to revisit one of my childhood faves. :3 (And a top 10 JRPG in particular)

“Ugh, you’re such a _pea brain_ Leon! _Obviously_ by supplies I meant new mechanical parts! We get to a whole new world filled to the brim with super-advanced, ancient technology; what did you think I _meant_ stupid?!"

“Well then you should have clarified it better when you asked me to come shopping with you for supplies, its not _my_ fault you forgot to fill me in on the minute details! How was I supposed to know what you wanted, after all I’m just a kid, what do you expect me to be, some kinda _mind-reader?!_ For someone who prides themselves on being a genius inventor, you sure have rocks for brains, _airhead!”  
_

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN I **DARE** YOU!!”  
  
“A-i-r-h-e-a-d~ What, are you deaf too? Do I need to spell it out for you? Or maybe you’re so dumb you’ve forgotten the definition of the word already? Fine then I’ll gladly provide one for you, might as well since I’m already doing everything already for the baby here. Airhead, noun, dictionary definition: a person whose head is so up in the clouds that they react to nearly everything by impulsively charging fool-speed ahead at over a 180 MPH, see also _Precis._ ”  
  
“OKAY THAT’S IT, NO MORE NICE BIG SIS!! Someone needs to finally put little brats in their place! Its bedtime Leon, how’s about I tuck you in~? Oh and by the way its “full” speed, not “fool” STUUUUPIDD~! I thought you were supposed to be some kinda genius, well where’s that genius intelligence _now_ , Mister I’m-such-a-super-genius-I needed-Mommy-and-Daddy’s-help-to build-the-Lacuor-Hope? Please, I was already building rockets while you were still in diapers, and I did that _alll_ by myself, with no help from anyone, might I add?” The previously fuming redhead was now smirking ear-to-ear as she openly mocked the little Fellpool.

“I know what I said and I said “fool” because the same still applies. You’re nothing but a fool that impulsively charges _full_ -speed ahead on the most harebrained of ideas, that’s probably the reason why all your inventions suck too or need I remind you of that little breakage your Rocket Punch experienced in that last battle we had? I bet you’ve never completed a worthwhile, working piece of machinery in your life!”

“Excuse me, it only broke thanks to _someone_ using the wrong elemental spell in battle! Didn’t Celine ever explain to you that Lightning Symbology can easily interact with machinery in battle? I bet you did that on purpose _, brat!_ ” Cue the signature pout-face, the exact same one she used to always use on her father whenever he was being a goober, though since it was Leon she was using it on she knew it would do about as much good as flying to the moon, though what she wouldn’t give right now to send _him_ flying over there! (Hey Claude told her it was possible)

“Takes one to know one, I bet you don’t even have a training bra yet,” the blunette chuckled.

“WHY I OUGHTTA-----” And with that Precis was just about seeing red, and so was the particularly exasperated shopkeeper apparently.

That was the last straw. 

“THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH _BOTH_ OF YOU! BOTH OF YOU BRATS OUT OF MY STORE NOW! You’re causing a ruckus and disrupting my business, OUT, OUT, **OUTTT**!!!!”

And so before either of the two could so much as even begin to get a word in edgewise (Or Precis’s fist up Leon’s ****) and defend their case, they were both promptly kicked out of the Hyperion Weapons shop. Proverbial tails very much between their legs as the ample crowd of Nedian shoppers looked on in dismay at the disruptive scene in front of them.

\--

“Nice going there dingbat, your monkey-like nature got us kicked out of the only Weapons shop in the whole of Centropolis, now we won’t have any equipment to protect ourselves while on the road in this strange new world, thanks a lot!”

“Blaming me already? You’re the one who had to go ahead and open a big mouth trying to provoke me whilst being your usual annoying, smart-alecky self, _again_! Don’t you _dare_ try to pin this on me, you know very well what you did! Now thanks to you being unable to leave well enough alone we’re stranded here alone on this mystery planet with no way of getting back to Expel, completely defenseless and having to rely on Claude on the others to carry the brunt work in battle, man this _totally_ blows!!”

It was official, this was _definitely_ the worst day of Precis’s life bar **none!** First her planet and hometown gets blown to smithereens alongside her old man most likely, then her rocket arm in-abruptly broke down, and _now_ she couldn’t even get a new one no thanks to some blue-haired half-pint whom she was now stuck sitting side by side on the sidewalk of some city on said mystery planet they were currently stranded in. This really, _really_ sucked, so much so that she could _cry_ , but no way was she doing it in front of the brat Fellpool who’d probably have the time of his life rubbing it in her fa---

“….Y’know, as much of an impulsive idiot you can be----”

That was it, she had had it up to _here_!

“Oh, O _hoho **ho**_ don’t you even _think_ of starting up again with me Leon! I am so _**not** _ in the mood! Whatever it is you want to say, just---, just _don’t_ okay!” Her threat came out sounding more like blubbering as try as she might she could no longer hide the miniscule droplets of tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

“---I was _about_ to say, …Maybe you weren’t entirely to blame… Maybe I should’ve been the mature one there and just not taken the bait for once, so I guess what I’m trying to say---- I’m _sorry_ okay?!”

Precis’s eyes widened at the blushing little Fellpool’s declaration of apology, never in a million years did she think he’d be able to swallow his pride and admit to any wrong-doing, but considering how incredibly flustered he was she could tell it took all he had to work himself up to that and for that she couldn’t help but be taken aback.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two of them as they quickly averted the other’s eyes and turned them towards the watching of the Nedian pedestrians going to and fro in this hustling and bustling city; the pointiness of their long, angular ears always sticking out amongst the crowd which couldn’t help but remind them of Rena’s ears and just how alike they were in both shape and size.

“…Say, do you really think Rena is one of _them_? A Nedian? Is she truly not from Expel?” Precis spoke up first which startled Leon a bit, though really she was simply voicing what they had all been thinking but had been too afraid to bring up.

Leon frowned, “According to my estimates the probability is 99.999%, I always knew there was something _off_ about her since the moment I first laid eyes on her. Those ears of hers were definitely not a trait native to any of the species of Expellian extraction and her Symbologic potential rivaled both me and Celine’s put _together_! That certainly can’t be a power inherent to someone of our planet, its just way too exponentially powerful even _for_ a prodigy! Besides didn’t Big Bro mention something about how she was adopted and the whole reason why she even came along with him on his Sorcery Globe quest was so that she could find out who she really is? I’m not surprised it ended up this way,” he shrugged, wrinkling his nose.

“I suppose that makes sense, still…” Precis was fidgeting as she began to hug her knees even closer to her chest, this whole topic was making her undecidedly uncomfortable.  She couldn’t imagine how Rena must have felt all this time knowing that, knowing her parents weren’t her _actual_ parents, feeling so out of place and lost in the world, it would be enough to unnerve anyone! She suddenly realized why, despite being only a year older than Precis, Rena’s eyes would betray a distant maturity at times, a forlorn look of wariness of the world that was in stark contrast to her youth. It made Precis instantly regret all the times she had been so rude and childish to Rena, inadvertently egging her on in a schoolyard tug of war over Claude that was meant to be taken as a friendly gesture of jest on Precis’s part, but who knew how Rena felt about it what with _this_ weighing on her mind! She could have very well made things more stressful for the older girl when all she had wanted was to just be her _friend_! Precis had never had any close girlfriends before, or well, _any_ friends really, that’s just what happens when one grows up the daughter of the town kook, whom was a pretty eccentric inventor ahead of the times _herself_! It was just as well, Rena was probably just gonna stay here on Nede now that she finally found what she was looking for all this time.

“ _Rena_ must be happy now huh? To finally find out her origins and the place she belongs, now that she knows who she is and all she probably doesn’t need _us backward Expellians_ anymore, she can just ditch our lil old group and live out her days happily among her _own_ kind!” That came out a little more sarcastically than she had meant, what was wrong with her she should be _happy_ for Rena! After searching all this time for her people she finally got to be reunited with them, besides with _her_ out of the way she could finally have Claude all to herself! “Yeah, let _her_ stay on this planet and living out her days as a Nedian, see if I care! Everyone always leaves me in the end anyways, first Mom, now Pops, Rena and eventually Claude will also have to go back to the place where he’s originally from too!” It was okay, she was used to this----used to being alone. She didn’t need anyone but her inventions anyways, machines would never leave her side how could they when they were just comprised out of mechanical parts that _she_ made? They couldn’t feel, didn’t come from some other place they would have to eventually return to, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t eat, couldn’t die---- Oh great, she could feel the waterworks coming on again, now this was just _pathetic!_ And her luck just about the _worst_ person in the world was bearing witness to it! Well wasn’t this all a pear into peaches, or whatever it was stupid Ashton always cried out in battle….

Leon sighed and shook his head, already able to tell where the idiot’s mind was heading, she was hopeless. Really, did he have to do _everything_ around here?

“Hey, HEY, _HEYY!”_ Sliding in closer the younger Fellpool aptly began pinching the elder’s skin.

“ **OWWWW!** What the heck was _that_ for?! What’s _wrong_ with you?!” Precis yelped out, her face now turned upwards in her infamous smirk, urge to cry all but forgotten but now replaced with the urge to make some Fellpool mincemeat!

“You really are an idiot, all this worrying for nothing! Look, its just like Big Brother Claude said, it doesn’t matter if Rena is a Nedian or an Expellian or what the most important thing is that she’s our _friend_ first and foremost and friends stick together _no matter what_! Big Bro told me that and Big Bro is never wrong, so quit your bellyaching and just be _there_ for her any way you can, she could probably use a good friend like you at a time like this!”

Precis couldn’t help but smile at that, her sniffling subsiding as she wiped away the few stray tears from her eyes. “Y’know, for a smart-alecky brat even you can say wise words every once in a while, and do my ears deceive me or did you just admit I’m _good_ at something?” Rotten mood was all but forgotten for the girl as her lips curled into a smug, self-satisfied smirk. No way was she ever going to let him live this down, she was gonna milk that little compliment for all that it was worth!

“Every once in a while? Try always, you’re jus-------- ….N-no, NO I DID NOT! You _definitely_ misheard, no way I could ever think someone like _you_ could be good at anything!” But though his words said one thing, his face, which was as red and flushed as a lobsters alongside the stammering dumbfoundedness that befell him once he realized what he just said told quite another story!

“Methinks the Fellpool doth protest too much,” Precis giggled. “Looks like some _body_ likes mee~♪”

“DREAM ON! Who could ever like a girl who’s just beginning to fill her training bra!"

“NOPE! I think you don’t just like me you **WUV** me! Leonnn _wuvs_ me~”♪ Precis continued on unfettered, this time unwilling to be provoked, _she_ would do the provoking around here!

“SHUT UP!”

“Leon and Precis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~♪”  
  
"Precis I swear to god if that song goes any further---!"

“First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the mega ultra-powered invention in the baby carriage~♪”  
  
"I’ll give _you_ an invention alright, an invention that will send your ass back to Expel where it belongs and _out of my hair!”_  
  
Precis’s eyes couldn’t help but light up at that as her ears perked up. “Tell me _more_ , how would this hypothetical machine get me back to Expel if the planet was already blown up?”  
  
“Simple, by use of quantum-mechanics we can make use of time-travel and devise a way to reset time, thereby preventing the incident with the Sorcery Globe and getting back to Expel once and for all!”

She was liking the sound of _this_! “If we can just find the measurement of the exact physics and pin-point the point on the time-space continuum where the incident happened its totally do-able, I’ll be in charge of supplying the mechanical parts!”

“Naturally _I’ll_ be overseeing its entire construction since I’m already an expert in that department and all, a big project needs a big name though this will be my life’s crowning achievement, _far_ surpassing anything that puny cannon of the Lacour Hope could do!”

“How’z about Super-Ultra-Mega-Cute Mr.Time Traveller Punch? That’s a _perfect_ name!” Precis beamed, obviously pleased with herself, while Leon simply looked like he wanted to gag.

“Are you daft woman?! That’s the complete _opposite_ of perfect, I’ve never heard of a more ridiculous sounding name in my life!”

“Ya got any other bright ideas bozo? Cause from what I’m looking at the choice of name should be about the _least_ of our problems!”

“Nonsense, a projects name holds its very _soul_! A good name reflects character, refinement, dignity, genius, hope---- Yes that’s right, _hope_!” The Expel Hope, that’s what the name of this new project should be! Named after its predecessor and meant to reflect how it’s both our and the whole of Expel’s only hope, _brilliant!_ ”

For once Precis couldn’t disagree with him there. “The Expel Hope huh? Not the most original name in the world but you’re right, it suits this situation to a Tee! I _like_ it, yeah let’s go with that! When will work begin on it??” Her tone was a little overly-eager, she couldn’t help it this would get them Expel back, _Expel!_ And with it also her old man, Linga, the Lacour continent and everyone on it, she couldn’t help _but_ be excited! This time they wouldn’t fail!

“As soon as I can begin my layout papers on it, I’m sure you know what this calls for don’t you?” A sinister smile formed on the Fellpool’s face to which Precis gladly returned.

“Oh, _DO_ I~”

 **“TO THE ITEM SHOPS, TO STOCK UP ON ALL THE SUPPLIES THIS TOWN HAS!”** Leon pointed his finger out boldly, assuming a confident-like stance.

“Aye, Aye _Mon Capitane!”_ Precis dutifully saluted from behind.

“And, ** _CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!”_ ** They both yelled out in sync at the exact same time, running at the speed of light to the bewilderment of several Nedians who they hastily ran into along the way.

\--

 _Hours later when everyone regrouped at the entrance._  
  
"Alright, North City should be just about, well _North_ of here, lets go get us some Psynards! Everyone got what they need?” Claude asked. Everyone in the group answered in the affirmative, but Precis and Leon had an especially mischievous twinkle in their eyes, which Rena couldn’t help but notice. (that and their nonstop snickering in the background.)

“Precis, Leon, you two sure are getting along for a change, did something _good_ happen?” She teased.

“Aw leave them alone Rena, they’re probably just kids being kids I expect they’ll snap out of it eventually and be back to their old selves in no time! Though come to think of it, that _is_ a big bag you two have got there, I’m not even sure if the Bunny will be able to carry it all, did you guys buy up the whole city or something?” Claude exclaimed incredulously, now just as perplexed and suspicious as Rena over what those two kids had been up to.

“Or something~♪” Precis and Leon sing-songed in unison, sharing a secret look between them that foretold of countless nights ahead of them preening and priming with the wonders of Symbology and Machinery, for _SCIENCE!_ (and Expel)

And thus an unholy and most terrifying alliance was born on that fateful day.

_Owari._


End file.
